So Cold
by Emiko Gale
Summary: AU. Hiccup and Jack are princes of the kingdom of Drackiil. When Hiccup, Jack, and their little sister Jamie lose their parents at the hands of a magical cloaked figure, Jack and Jamie leave the kingdom to heal from the devastation. Years later Jack returns to the kingdom in hopes for a bright future and revenge for his parents, but will Hiccup and Jack get what they hope for?
1. A new life

**Don't ask everyone, I wanted to write Jack and Hiccup as brothers and this is also my first take on a tragedy. Yes I know Hiccup and Jack don't look like they could be brothers but those two are my animated cutie pies and I couldn't resist! And I also added Jack's sister whom I named Jamie, when I watched Rise of the Guardians I thought her name was Jamie.**

**I would like to thank my amazing brother Emiyo Gnobo Gavi for helping me. Seriously, I cannot write a villain to save my life.**

**This was originally going to be a oneshot but I felt trying to fit the entire story into a oneshot would be no good, this will probably be around 5 or 7 chapters.**

**I would also like to warn everyone that I only watched Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon once each so I apologize if either characters seems a bit out of character. And I'm no expert on the dragons of Berk so I had to improvise with Dragon Pokemon. Anyway, on to the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic, this crossover is just a fanwork made by a fan.**

* * *

Hiccup and his younger brother Jack were handed the throne of Drackiil after the murder of their parents caused by a yet unknown assassin. The two young boys had even witnessed the murder before their very eyes.

That fateful night, they awoke to a terrible scream of pain coming from the main hall of the castle. They ran down the spiraling stairs, and saw that a spear of solid ice pierced their father, the great Stoick the vast, through the stomach. "So the great king of Drackiil breathes his last..." whispered harshly the voice of a black hooded figure.

Hiccup and Jack could not believe their very eyes, and they both wept in despair. The cloaked figure looked up at the two boys on the other side of the hall with some pity. "I shall spare thee now, since you are still children. But know that this shall be your end as well, should you try to preserve your crumbling dynasty." Then the figure disappeared in a cloud of icy wind, leaving the two boys to weep over their father.

After the murder had happened, the two brothers and their younger sister Jamie were heartbroken and continued to suffer from the shock. Jack and Jamie wanted to live somewhere else, where they would not have to feel the heavy burdens of the kingdom, for Jack had remembered the warning words of the assassin. But Hiccup insisted on staying, to fulfill the duties he had to his people, despite his young age.

One day, when Jack decided to pay a visit to Drackiil, he entered the gates of the kingdom again, wildly and happily. It seemed nothing would bring him down! Hiccup was half awake when he woke up on that day in his formal attire. When he saw his beloved younger brother run towards him his heart nearly stopped. "Hiccup!" The young fourteen-year old cried as he ran up to his brother and lifted him up twirled him in his arms.

As Hiccup had just eaten breakfast, he tried not to think about his stomach to ruin the moment, "Careful, Jack!"

Jack put down his fifteen-year old brother and saw he looked a bit dizzy, "Whoa, sorry about that brother."

Hiccup shook his head, "No, no it's alright! I'm glad you're home." He paused, letting this all sink in. "Home for good!" He smiled.

Jack's eyes lit up to see his brother happy. "I've made myself stronger while I was away for so long," He pounded his hand into his fist. "As long as we can fight side by side, nothing can tear our kingdom apart! Not even that hooded old witch!"

Hiccup regretted not preparing as much as his brother had. He needed to stay alive just in case such a tragedy would try to happen. For he was all Jack and Jamie had. The only other support for them came from Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Princess Merida of DunBroch.

"Y-Yeah, I did too." Hiccup flexed his arm. "I work out each day." Hiccup gave a half-baked smile.

In truth, Hiccup wasn't interested in fighting. He simply did not wish harm on other people, not even the hooded woman of their past. Because of Hiccup and his bravery, he outlawed dragon-hunting, for the sake of preservation and peace. He had even stationed watchtowers near the dragon cave and dragon bluff to ensure this peace would continue.

But when Jack found out that Hiccup was a "fighter" just like him he had daydreams of the two of them fighting evil-doers. "That's awesome! But let's not focus on the negative right now, I'm finally home and I want to spend time with my brother."

Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and ran across the hallway, hoping to see how much the castle has changed. "Whoa! Jack, wait!" Hiccup gasped as he saw with his own two eyes how much energy Jack had, it was quite the change.

* * *

After hours of exploring the castle and friendly sword fights which Hiccup kept losing, Jack finally agreed to sit down, relax and do something quiet with Hiccup. But Jack had so much fun he urged that they invite Princess Rapunzel and Merida to visit.

Hiccup lit candles at his desk and tried to do more research on dragons. Meanwhile, Jack sat on Hiccup's bed and drew a picture. Jack was so caught up in his imagination and inspiration that he finished drawing quickly and went to see what his brother was reading. He looked over his brother's shoulder to see colorful sketchy pictures of dragons.

"Hiccup, you're a dragon trainer?" Jack said in a delighted shock.

Hiccup chuckled at his brother. "No, I can't train dragons right now. While you were gone I outlawed dragon-hunting. I've learned that, if we can treat them kindly, we can tame dragons and grow friendships with them. I wish to know so much more about them that, sometimes, I go near the watchtowers to visit the them."

Jack paused for a moment, "Maybe you can show the dragons to me tomorrow, I wanted to see them for myself at the dragon kingdom but Queen Iris closed the gates."

Hiccup thought about it for a moment. "It is a nice experience, but we have to be careful about being out in the open. But we'll meet with the dragon Vikings tomorrow and maybe we should bring weapons."

"I can easily borrow one of those hanging swords from the wall," Jack said as he jumped on the bed.

Hiccup ran after his brother, "Whoa! Hold on tiger!" He stopped when he saw Jack's picture.

"Jack, you drew a girl. Is she your crush?" Hiccup questioned while stroking his chin and staring at the details of the drawing.

"Oh, no! I saw her in my dream. A girl with unstable ice powers who was all alone." Jack said bashfully.

Hiccup's mouth became sour after hearing that, this girl sort of reminded him of the hooded woman.

"Um Jack, do you think this girl might be..."

Jack smiled brightly and shook his head, "No way! This girl was alone, scared, and gentle. Nothing like that evil witch!"

Hiccup was relieved to hear that, then it hit him.

"Oh I see, she's your _dream _girl." Hiccup teased while lightly elbowing his brother.

Jack turned away and blushed a bit. "Hmmm, maybe."

* * *

The next day was calm, not too cloudy yet not too clear. The two brothers walked out from Drackiil and into the wilderness full of green grass and slippery moss. It wasn't the place where two princes would usually reside, but it sure was beautiful. Jack's eyes glowed with happiness and excitement as he walked around in circles taking everything in.

"This just makes you wish we weren't twenty-four-seven royalty, right Jack?" Hiccup asked out of some jest, yet he felt uncomfortable saying it.

Jack jumped on one of the smooth boulders and felt the sword at his side, but then the sound of a bush rustled and Jack was on quick alert. He pulled the sword out and glared.

Hiccup took a deep breath, but he wasn't nervous because he had a feeling it was one of the dragons. What seemed to be threatening was just a dragon with a red head and spiked, teal wings rearing its way out of the bush with a berry in its mouth.

"It's ok, Jack," Hiccup said as he walked closer to the dragon. "It's just a Druddigon, and he was probably just getting some lunch."

"Err...Druddigon?" Jack asked as he walked closer to his brother.

Hiccup smirked, "A dragon that thrives well in warm weather. Its head is also harder than a rock." Hiccup said that in a quick scholarly way.

Hiccup slowly reached over to pet the dragon, it growled slightly but otherwise it was friendly. He turned to face his brother, "Come on Jack. He won't bite."

Jack slowly moved his hand forward as the Druddigon blinked it's yellow eyes, but instead of Jack getting to pet its head the dragon tried to grab Jack's hand with his claw. "Whoa!" Jack stumbled over while laughing.

Hiccup quickly picked his brother up and both of them watched as the Druddigon flew out of the bush.

"He must be really tough in battle, does he have a name yet?" Jack asked as he watched the dragon fly in the air.

"I think Astrid might've named him, or her, already." Hiccup said.

"Astrid?" Jack asked.

"A friend," Hiccup put it simply as he walked further into the woods.

_"Sure,"_ Jack said while chuckling.

* * *

**Feedback please, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is Emiko Gale signing out, g'night everyone!  
**


	2. Dragons and Trainers

**Phew! Busy busy busy but I managed to update this fanfic. As my boyfriend would say, huzzah!**

**Disclaimer(s): Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon belong to Dreamworks and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest a girl with blonde hair tied in a rough braid was taking care of dragons by a small lake. It was a nice area clear for trees and sunlight filtered in. She was knee deep in the water as she watched over the dratinis and goomys.

"Careful you adorable little goomys," Astrid said as she grabbed hold of two of the slimey dragons, her arms enveloping in slime.

Suddenly Hiccup and Jack appeared from the trees. Hiccup waved at the girl. "Hey Astrid!"

Astrid turned to see Hiccup with another boy. "Hey! Hiccup!" She called.

Hiccup and Jack walked closer and Jack took in the sight of all the dragons in the area. Jack never got to see anything quite like this when he lived in the quiet safe area with Jamie.

"Is this boy your little brother?" Astrid asked in excitement.

Hiccup smiled, "He is."

Jack smiled as well, "Proud prince of Drackiil." He said as he ran off to a group of dragons.

Astrid smiled. "Sure he's a proud prince but let's see who will be a better king!" Astrid lightly punched Hiccup which caused him to chuckle.

"By the way, where are the other dragon Vikings?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid paused, "Food poisoning, but I can take care of the dragons by myself."

Hiccup nodded, "Alright, they weren't too much trouble right?"

Astrid raised her arms up to reveal they were covered in slime. "Not at all! I live to get goomy slime on me, it's soothing!"

Hiccup on the other hand didn't share in her enthusiasm because he got a lot of dragon saliva on his face and hair and body in the past, he still wasn't used to it.

Meanwhile Jack's curiosity caused him to walk up to a group of dragons in all sorts of shapes and sizes. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves and eating berries, Jack wasn't sure because he didn't understand their language of "speaking their names" like pokemon do. He smiled in delight nonetheless.

The pokemon sat in a circle, they were a Dragonite, a Gible, an Axew, and a Flygon. They continued their small talk until they noticed Jack behind them.

Jack's smile got bigger and brighter when they noticed him, "Heeey fellas!"

The 4 dragons straightened themselves out in a line, staring at Jack in confusion, they didn't recognize him. Jack's smile got smaller when he questioned if he was creeping out the dragon pokemon, he also lowered his stance.

"Xew! Axew!" The Axew said while taking some steps toward Jack, its red eyes brimming with curiosity.

As the little dragon took tiny steps toward Jack, Jack crouched down holding his hands out. The Axew placed his tiny hands on top Jack's human hands.

Jack chuckled for a moment and the little Axew cried in joy as it leaped into Jack's arms. "Whoa! You're really cute!" Jack said.

"Xew! Xeeew!"

The Axew turned to its dragon friends and communicated with them, which allowed them to give their approval to Jack. "I guess I'm part of the family now."

The four dragons cried happily as they gathered around Jack, and now he had the sudden urge to move his feet and go on adventures with his new dragon friends. But all he did was move around a bit to see if this wasn't just a happy fantasy.

"Think of all the new adventures we'll have now that you're brother is here Hiccup." Astrid said as she whipped her braided pony tail.

Hiccup chuckled a bit. "I'm sure my brother would love that, he seemed really excited for life threatening adventure yesterday. Maybe you should take him one day and I could take care of any paper work, a little bonding y'know."

The two teens turned to the sound of cheering pokemon as they saw Jack doing a congo line-like dance with the Dragonite, Axew, Gible, and Flygon he met. Hiccup and Astrid smiled brightly seeing the dragons and Jack having fun.

"Well he does seem like he could be the life of a party," Astrid muttered.

Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes but Astrid placed her arm over Hiccup's shoulder and stroked his cheek.

But when everything seemed tranquil the sound of a castle Rapidash put the fun to a pause. The three teens and the dragons turned to see 3 castle knights with urgent looks on their faces.

"Your highness, part of the underground kingdom tunnels are frozen, some children who went to play in them ended up coming back injured, but no casualties." One of the knights said.

Hiccup was confused and concerned that children were playing in the tunnels of all places, but this needed to be inspected. "I can go through the secret passage way at the castle and get a closer look."

"Secret passage way? How come I don't know about this?" Jack said.

"Our parents neglected to tell us when we were children," Hiccup said.

"I'll go too!" Astrid cut in. "It might be dangerous!"

Hiccup placed his hands on Astrid's shoulders, "Which is why you shouldn't go."

Astrid pushed Hiccup's hands off. "The kingdom needs it's prince, and you know better than all of us that I can hold my own in battle. We should be in this together."

Hiccup sighed. "Alright then."

Jack cut in between the two of them. "Don't forget me!" He smiled. "I'll be an unbreakable shield at your side big bro!"

* * *

The three of them flew high above the forest on the Dragonite from earlier but Jack seemed to be having trouble at the moment.

"It's a bit hard to ride at first!" Jack stuttered as he held on.

"My first reaction!" Astrid said as the wind blew throw her hair.

Hiccup scanned the area even if they were heading straight for the castle. Everything seemed normal, the trees were bright green and nothing was stirring. But then Hiccup's heart stopped when he saw that there were a couple of trees covered in frost.

"Is that...Ice?" Astrid said.

"Alright Bolt, let's land right there to investigate." Hiccup commanded the Dragonite.

The Dragonite cried and flew down landing the three children near the ice covered trees.

The three teenagers noticed that some of the ice was thin and pointy, it looked dangerous to touch.

The sight of it made Jack feel a bit sick as he took a few steps backwards and hugged himself, feeling his skin chill up. Hiccup wasn't feeling so well either.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup and Jack's uneasy faces became sad. Hiccup didn't want to speak of what he thinks might be happening right now.

"Hiccup, remember that secret passage you told us about?" Jack asked.

Hiccup swallowed, "Yes, not many people know of it so whoever's in the sewers won't see us coming."

"Wait!" Astrid cried.

The two boys stared at her.

"Let's at least bring a small dragon army with us," she said.

"Were supposed to keep the dragons safe, not use them for war Astrid." Hiccup frowned.

"Nonsense! They're helpful in a pinch, pokemon are meant to battle Hiccup." Astrid turned around a grabbed a whistle that was tied around her neck.

Jack smiled. "Maybe we could become pokemon trainers someday."

Hiccup said nothing as Astrid blew her whistle loudly, for a minute there was nothing. Until they saw faintly up in the blue sky a few flying dragons carrying some goomys with them. The goomys smiled as their slime was flying away with the wind, it made Hiccup cringe a bit.

* * *

**Feedback appreciated, I could use it! Especially since this isn't my best work...Don't be shy now! **

**I promise next chapter will be a bit more exciting.**


	3. So Cold

**Before I start this I would like to say I originally published this fanfic before HtTYD2 got announced. When I first made it I was like, "Oh, Hiccup only has a father and Jack only has a mother. I can make them siblings!" But then Hiccup's mother got revealed and well...The movie was awesome! But unfortunately in this AU Valka won't exist. Sorry guys. Don't get me wrong I adore Valka, I just don't want to rearrange the story.**

**Also I know it's been awhile since I updated anything. It's been a month since I moved to California and life is just so much better for me, but at the same time I've dealt with school, and looking for a job, and just making time for people who care about me. I've been living life, but my passion for writing has only grown.**

**Anyway, on with the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer(s): How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks. And Pokemon belong to Gamefreak. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

As Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack walked into the throne room some of the maids were a little bit disturbed to see three goomys, a druddigon, and an altaria following them. But they were too worried about the current issue rather than the slime that was covering the floor, the throne room was barely in use anyway.

As Jack saw the empty thrones he got a glimpse of his mother and father, and him and his two siblings playing with toys on the floor. Jack sighed.

Astrid followed Hiccup as he walked behind the thrones to see a seemingly nonchalant golden framed picture. But Hiccup carefully grabbed the slightly sharp end and started moving it to the side, but it was too heavy for the scrawny teenager.

Hiccup grunted. "It's behind here!"

Astrid grabbed the other end and tried to lift but even it was too heavy for her, then suddenly Jack ran to her side and helped her lift the picture up but physically they were all too thin. Luckily the druddigon they brought with them was kind enough to lift the picture up with ease while the 3 teens continued to help place the picture elsewhere. But even as they removed the picture Jack and Astrid were shocked to see a secret passage way.

"It's pretty dark though," Jack said.

Hiccup prepared lamps and oil while the two stared. "We'll use these," he said.

Jack and Astrid eagerly turned around and ran to Hiccup to receive a lamp. Astrid ran for the secret entrance while Jack just stared at his warm lamp for a moment.

"Come on, let's create a legend!" Astrid said.

* * *

The three teens walked through the dark sewers as they were face to face with a horrible stench. At first Jack felt it was nothing but soon later he ended up clenching his nose tightly with his hand.

"Phew!" Jack said.

Astrid turned to Jack with a blank look on her face. "You'll get used to it after awhile, but if you want you can place Goomy slime on your face, that might help."

Jack turned to the goomys slugging behind him. "Heh, I think I'll pass."

Even though Astrid and Jack seemed to be enjoying their little adventure Hiccup was trying hard to see straight, but it was pretty dark. And he thought his heart was bouncing around in his chest but he swallowed as they made a turn. The water flowing sounded louder because of the waterfall up ahead.

The waterfall looked like a fun water slide but it probably wasn't clean enough to swim. But that did not stop the goomys from jumping around in glee and sliding down the small waterfall as their cries echoed.

"Whoa guys!" Astrid cried out.

But then the two brothers road on druddigon they befriended, Jack was wide eyed as if he was on a magic carpet ride. But he became even more wide eyed and gasped at the sight of the area that they landed. It was a flat empty area, nothing much, but peaceful, light filtered from the top because of drains.

"Now this is more like it," Jack said.

"More than meets the eye," Hiccup added.

Astrid followed behind them with the altaria gently caring her weight. She was breathless where she and the boys currently stood, she smiled a bit, but then it hit her. "But, we haven't seen any sightings of mysterious ice." Astrid petted the altaria.

Jack clenched his hand. And Hiccup pulled out a scroll from his backpack and thought about it. But then he turned to his brother, feeling he shouldn't be discouraged. Hiccup placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It could be the fabled "frozen heart" our father told us about long ago." Hiccup said.

A smile quickly brimmed from Jack's lips. "On that snowy holiday night?"

Hiccup nodded. And Astrid blinked in amazement. "How many stories did King Stoick teach you guys?"

Hiccup stroked the back of his neck. "Well the "frozen heart" and the victory dance to name a few, because there are only a few. Our dad taught us more history than anything."

Hiccup chuckled a bit. "Drackiil used to be known as the relentless dragon killing kingdom."

Astrid placed her hands on Hiccup's shoulders and giggled. "I remember studying that, it seems like an, "interesting" time to live in."

"But what you may not know is that my father is one of the last of the dragon hunters, he would only let us know," Hiccup said.

Astrid frowned. "I think I remember some old coots hissing and calling the king "weak"," Astrid paused.

"Well he isn't," Jack said softly, and Hiccup and Astrid turned to him. "If the kingdom kept on going the way it did there would've been a war between Drackiil and Dunbroch, Merida wouldn't be friends with us." Jack shuddered saying those last words.

"I'm not saying your father was weak," Astrid said softly reaching out for Jack.

_**"Is that so, you seem like a strong girl, why would you say such rubbish?"**_ Said a voice. It sounded broken, almost unidentifiable.

At first, it took a moment for the teens' wandering minds to process what was going on, at first Hiccup wanted to think he was just imagining things. The pokemon with them looked around, sensing danger.

Hiccup felt numb when a cloaked figure appeared where the three of them entered, he couldn't think straight so he couldn't understand why he felt sick by something ambiguous but at the same time familiar. Jack placed his hand over his chest, it was like a nightmare.

"Who are you?" Astrid said in a cold tone.

The cloaked figure stirred a bit, the figure seemed to have trouble walking. But none of the teens could get a good look at whoever was under that cloak. Hiccup questioned if the being was even human. Jack probably knew that answer as he shuddered reaching for his dagger.

"I am the woman who brought justice to the former dragon killing kingdom," said the person under the cloak.

Jack glared at her and clenched his dagger in his hand, he glared so much it was as if his face was on fire. "You're the cloaked woman!" He yelled.

The cloaked figure held out her hand, it was as white as snow but boney, her fingernails were long and for some reason aqua blue in color. "And you be the sniveling runt who cried as I slayed the king."

Jack wanted his anger to guild him to justice for his father, he growled and took a step forward but Hiccup rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around him, silently praying that Jack wouldn't do anything reckless. Hiccup knew Astrid could hold her own in battle but the goomys were frightened and hid behind her while the Druddigon and Altaria waited for a command, Astrid also stayed alert for now.

Hiccup breathed. "Why, why did you do it?" Hiccup's eyes burned. "Why did you kill our father?

The room was still dark but as Hiccup asked that other question ice formed under the woman's feet. But Jack was the first one to see it, the ice fueled his anger even more.

**"She isn't going to listen to us Hiccup!"** Jack said in a grunted tone.

Jack broke free from his older brother's hold of him and ran for the cloaked woman with his dagger by his side. For Hiccup everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and he was dizzy from fear. It felt like bright white lights blared into his eyes as he reached for his brother who was only moving further and further out of his reach. The Druddigon roared and also reached his clawed hand for Jack.

Then everything seemed to move normally when it was revealed that Jack didn't wound the woman at all, in fact aqua blue waved of magic held Jack in the air as he whelped and dropped his dagger. Astrid clenched her teeth and Hiccup's eyes started welling up, wanting to scream but his mouth wouldn't let him.

"Jack," he said in a worried whisper.

Ice build around the woman's feet, covering Jack's dagger as Jack screamed in pain but the woman did not calm her magic. Large ice spikes formed around the both of them and the woman turned away while still having Jack in her grasp. Finally her magic hurled Jack into the sewer waters but instead of splashing the water froze with ice spikes doing a number on Jack's thin body.

"JACK! NOOOOO!" Hiccup screamed, he didn't want to see what happened, he was deathly afraid that his younger brother got impaled from behind.

Hiccup clenched his eyes shut as the woman cackled softly, but then he heard a slight whimper coming from Jack. Hiccup opened his newly blood shot eyes with a new objective on his mind.

"JACK!" Hiccup ran, he didn't think about playing anything safe.

But then the cloaked woman stopped laughing and focused her attention on the elder sibling, her focus was as sharp as a hawk and being physically closer to the woman placed a chill down Hiccup's spine. He tripped backwards struggling to regain balance but the woman summoned Jack's dagger that was now covered in ice to make a swift slash on Hiccup's lower leg.

Hiccup yelled so loud that his throat was starting to hurt. He landed on his backside and reached for where he was wounded being too scared to see what truly happened. He felt a wet substance on what was his foot, he didn't want to believe this nightmare.

"HYPER BEAM!" Astrid commanded. "DRAGON BREATH!"

Just like that the altaria and duddigon unleashed hyper beam and the four goomys made a fierce dragon breath attack. The pokemon attacks nearly illuminated the area it caused Astrid's eyes to be in pain for yet another reason. Even if she had trouble seeing she could tell that they at least made a direct hit.

"Yeah! Take that! Never underestimate the power of dragons!" Astrid cried.

The dragon flames and beams faded away. Astrid had to admit she didn't want to deal with a dead body or want more blood to be shed but this woman was a murderer. Unfortunately there may have been a giant burn mark where the woman stood, but there was no body and not a drop of blood, there was only some pieces of torn cloak where the burn mark was however.

Not that that matter to Hiccup right now. He opened his eyes and got a closer look at Jack, passed out on a bed of spiked ice, and blood.

Hiccup hyperventilated slightly before picking himself up to run to his brother.

"JACK!—" He stopped and groaned because of pain, he truly did get his foot cut off.

But he picked himself up and continued despite that, even though he was partly dragging himself now.

Astrid was frozen in place after that attack, she was going to check to see if the cloaked woman still lived but after hearing Hiccup cry out she turned to see Hiccup trying to free Jack from the ice, and a puddle of blood not too far from Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

Hiccup wanted to carry Jack in his arms, but on top of Jack being slightly impaled by ice Hiccup's strength was fading away. Hiccup held Jack's hands which were slightly pale now and as cold as ice, Hiccup felt like he was going to pass out or get sick.

"_Please be ok Jack! I can't lose you too!" _Hiccup thought.

Everything Hiccup saw was become black, he ended up falling backwards in Astrid's arms as she quietly wept for the two brothers. "N-No!" She wept.

"_Jack, come back!"_

"_You're ok! Why can't I see you?"_

"_No…"_

"_You…You were so cold."_

* * *

**Phew! I'm personally really proud of this chapter. I hope I did well, but at the same time your voices should all be heard so feedback please, even if it's flames.  
**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to some special someones.**

**Gnobo: I know we haven't talked much since I moved to Cali and you went off to university. But you've still got me on my author's alert right? I hope you find time to read this chapter and I hope it gives you inspiration for your Amazing Forehead series. Especially since I originally felt I couldn't make fight scenes but now look at this.**

**My boyfriend John: Because I'm super happy I'm with you now and we got to watch HtTYD2 in theaters together. I love you so much and thank you!**

**My older brother Xavi: Because this fanfic is about brotherly love and you may not be blood related to me but you're still my older brother. You made coming back to California all possible and I have no regrets.**

**And thanks to all those who read and enjoy!**


	4. Beautiful Dream

**Hello everyone! Here's another update for So Cold...I have nothing much to say right now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer(s): How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks. Brave and Tangled belong to Disney and Pixar. And Pokemon belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo. This is fanmade for nerdy fans like me!**

* * *

Darkness, how long Hiccup wondered. He felt like he was trapped in darkness for hours now, wanting to break free but try as he might he couldn't. After he felt how cold Jack was the last thing he remembered was Astrid wrapping her arms around him and crying.

But now, it was starting to feel warm, almost unnaturally warm, and he heard laughter and familiar voices. But like a budding beautifly breaking free of the silk of a silcoon Hiccup's eyes started to open and he let out a refreshing yawn, stretching out his arms like wings. His eyes opened and sunlight flooded in like a hyper beam to the face. At first he saw dark silhouettes that were moving around rapidly. Then his vision became clearer, he saw Rapunzel and Astrid dancing while Merida was simply watching them.

"Huh?" Hiccup said softly.

Astrid and Rapunzel were so busy dancing that they didn't notice that Hiccup was awake, but Merida smirked at Hiccup. "Aye, he's finally waken up."

Hiccup blinked a few times, Rapunzel and Astrid froze from dancing like they become statues. "Oh," Rapunzel said. "Good morning sleepy head!" Said Astrid.

Rapunzel shoved Astrid's arm and kneeled down to Hiccup, who was lifting himself up as he picked the flowers out of his brown hair. Rapunzel grabbed his hand. "No! I worked hard on those!"

Hiccup chuckled. "These flowers feel weird on my hair."

"Told ya he wouldn't like them Punz but you took advantage of him!" Astrid scoffed.

Rapunzel stroked Hiccup's hair a bit. "She's overreacting."

Hiccup blinked. "By the way, do you girls know where Jack is?"

Merida smirked. "He be sleepin' soundly by the tree."

Hiccup's heart start beating fast as he wondered what she meant by that, and wondered if what happened hours ago truly happened. He picked himself up a bit and turned around to see a shady tree behind them with golden leaves and Jack sleeping soundly under it, with flowers in his hair. In shock Hiccup quickly crawled toward Jack.

"Jack!—" Astrid covered Hiccup's mouth. "Shh! Don't be rude!" Astrid said.

"Aye! We let ya have a nice rest Hiccup, we thought ya would never wake up!" Merida scoffed playfully.

Rapunzel grabbed Hiccup's arm and gently lifted him up. "But we have been waiting for you to wake up." She smiled at Hiccup. "We want to dance with you."

"Dance?—" Hiccup got cut off by Astrid grabbing his arm. "Me first!" She said.

Astrid was practically leading the dance as she wrapped her arm around Hiccup and moved her feet around Hiccup's to twirl them both around. Hiccup was barely dominant. Beside them Rapunzel twirled around in circles as her long blonde hair tied together with flowers flailed gracefully, Astrid tried to pull Hiccup away so they wouldn't get attacked by her hair but Hiccup and Astrid were tied in their movements.

But unfortunately Hiccup could only handle so much Astrid and ended up slipping from her grasp. "Whoa!" But Rapunzel caught Hiccup by the hand.

Rapunzel's smile had the feel of victory in it, Hiccup smiled back, but in a slightly creeped out way. "W-Whoa!" Hiccup cried again as Rapunzel twirled him around and then circle twirled around him, Hiccup's stomach turned a bit as he tried to keep himself balanced with his skinny legs. Rapunzel stopped twirling and grabbed Hiccup's hand stopping him in his tracks, Hiccup breathed. But before Hiccup could relax Rapunzel lunged him in the other direction and kicked her feet in the air to do ballet moves, Hiccup landed on some grass not too far from Jack.

Lifting himself up a bit by pulling on the grass Hiccup moved closer to his younger brother, who was still sleeping soundly. Hiccup ignored the girls and placed his hand on Jack's cheek. "I knew it was just a nightmare." Hiccup whispered.

But before Hiccup knew it he felt a strange breeze from the back of his head, it took a moment for his mind to process it. Hiccup gasped and looked above as the pretty blue skies were fading away with dark clouds moving in. The sound of thunder made a chill go down Hiccup's spine, but before he could say anything, large snowflakes fell from the clouds and the wind wailed louder. Hiccup's first instinct would be to keep his brother safe but it was so cold that he couldn't help but wrap his arms around his body so he wouldn't lose anymore body heat.

It seemed as if the snow was going to drown them all, Hiccup couldn't see! And just when he thought his life was over, the snowfall stopped. The area full of green and flowers was now filled with grey and snow, but what was even scarier was that Jack was standing up, as if the events from hours ago never happened. The only difference was that has brown hair was now icy white like the snow.

Hiccup was on his knees, arms still around himself. Jack blinked and stroked his face before he noticed his older brother on the ground.

At first, Jack was happy, until he looked down to his hands.

"What? What happened to me?" Jack said.

Hiccup stuttered. "I…I don't know! I don't know if what happened really happened!"

Jack's gaze left Hiccup's. Hiccup turned around to see snowman versions of Rapunzel, Astrid, and Merida behind them. Hiccup moved away a bit.

"No." Hiccup said weakly. "She…She got them too." He choked.

Jack fell down on his knees and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "What do you mean by that?"

Hiccup turned his head away from his brother. "You…She nearly killed you!"

Jack fell backwards. "What?!" His eyes were starting to become damp.

Small tears were starting to form Hiccup's eyes. But Jack slammed his hand down in the snow. "Listen Hiccup. _**I'm not dead! **_I'm right here!"

Hiccup lifted his head up a bit as the cold wind started to pick up again. "Don't leave…" That was all he managed to say in his down state.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand tightly. Hiccup didn't like it because his brother's hand was icy cold but at the same time he didn't want to do a thing about it. "I won't!" Jack cried. "Just promise me," Jack paused as he started to tear up. "Don't abandon me!"

"I…" Hiccup got cut off as the icy wind got fiercer. He couldn't say anything else because the snow that blocked his vision completely made everything go black. _"I won't!"_

Hiccup's eyes opened. He breathed viciously and it took him a moment to realize he was dreaming. A quick view at the ceiling made him realize he was in one of the dragon Vikings' huts. He moved his head to the side and saw Astrid was at his bed side.

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled as he tried to get out of bed, but his own body caused him to stop with aches and pains, and a new feeling in his foot.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she pressed his shoulders back into bed as gently as she could. "You need rest!"

"But!..." Hiccup got cut off with Astrid hugging him.

"You've been asleep for 2 days!" Astrid sobbed softly. "And Jack…"

"Prince Hiccup!" A castle guard appeared from the door. Hiccup did not remove himself from Astrid's hug. Hiccup guessed that guards were guarding the hut waiting for him to awaken.

Astrid removed herself from Hiccup and looked to the ground, Hiccup was afraid to find out why Astrid, usually spunky, was so down.

"As you can see, you lost part of your leg in the attack." The guard said.

Hiccup looked down to his leg which was covered by a rough blanket. He lifted up the blanket to see that there was now a metal peg where his part of his leg used to be.

"And something else was lost." The guard said.

Hiccup's gaze became shaky as he looked back at the serious face the guard was making.

The guard breathed out. "The young prince Jack…Has fallen."

Hiccup froze, parts of the dream he had were coming back to him, but mostly Jack's request. He shook his head, "No."

The boy's denial nearly caused Astrid to sob, but all she did was hug Hiccup's arm, as if she were trying to protect Hiccup from the truth.

But Hiccup could not accept this as truth, not yet.

* * *

**I was going to make this longer...But I felt the chapter was dragging. Yes I am evil and lazy for leaving a cliffhanger. I hope and pray that the next chapter will be loads of awesome.  
**


	5. Gold and Glass

**I hope and pray my frequent updates continue!**

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Disney and Dreamworks, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Hiccup refused to accept that his brother died as truth until he had solid proof. The trip back to Drackiil Castle was nerve racking for both Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup also had to worry about getting adjusted to the new leg and the fact that he hasn't eaten and drank in almost a solid 48 hours. The guards and Astrid offered all they could but Hiccup wouldn't take much. He only ate bread and water, he was stubborn but at the same time his stubbornness wasn't enough for him to skip meals. Besides, he needed food and drink to think straight.

As Hiccup was escorted by Astrid and the guards through the large hallways there was silence. It was strange, usually Hiccup and Astrid would joke around, but Astrid could not joke about this. They finally stopped at one of the guest rooms, Hiccup thought it was strange but there were more important questions to ask right now.

One of the guards opened the door, Hiccup's heart wasn't quite ready for what he might see. But when his mind finally processed it he saw what appeared to be a woman at Jack's bedside. Jack was covered in blankets, Hiccup couldn't really see much of him because rays of sun covered him.

Hiccup ran to his brother, still not wanting to believe. But no words came out when he saw Jack, with pale skin and white hair, and motionless. Hiccup reached out for Jack, but stopped in hesitation.

"We did our very best to revive Prince Jack. But the wounds were very deep and he is ice cold. A bit too cold for a dead body, but still." The woman sighed.

Hiccup broke his hesitation and grabbed Jack's hands, but they were still ice cold and covered in frost. Hiccup wasn't sure what to believe now, he was torn between accepting Jack being gone for good or just in a deep sleep, like in the fairy tales. Hiccup's eyes burned and he sobbed on Jack's chest, the woman, guards, and Astrid left him to weep.

He cried until twilight hit the kingdom and he was worn out from the crying, then the guards asked for alone time to discuss funeral arrangements. Hiccup's stomach turned by the very thought of that.

"It would be best for Jack to be buried with the king and queen, but it's ultimately your decision how the burial will go." One of the servants said.

Hiccup didn't say anything, he was still extremely upset. Irrational anger filled his mind as Astrid held his arm.

The servants were becoming impatient.

"You can't wait forever for this! It would be disrespectful for the prince!" Another servant said.

Hiccup was lost in his mind, memories of him and Jack, while not many filled his mind. He almost wanted to forget about Jack's death for many reasons, and Jamie would eventually have to find out.

Jamie.

One time Hiccup and Jack read Snow White with Jamie.

And when Snow White died, the dwarves couldn't bring themselves to bury her because she was so beautiful, so they made her a grave made out of glass and gold. And with that spur of the moment thought Hiccup banged the table with his fist. Astrid gasped, and the servants didn't say another word.

Hiccup paused for a moment as the looks of the servants' faces became more serious.

"I want Jack to have a coffin," Hiccup paused. "Made out of gold and glass."

Some of the servants gasped softly, and some had looks of disapproval.

"Are you mad boy?! You must be necrophilic!" One of the servants spat.

Hiccup glared a bit.

"That dead prince won't look beautiful and peaceful forever!"

"Invite Princess Merida and Princess Rapunzel! After the funeral we'll lock his coffin in a room forever!" Hiccup yelled.

"My decision is final." Hiccup said coldly.

The servants didn't say anything for a moment until one of the female servants stepped up.

"Um, actually that is quite interesting, and thoughtful." Said the female servant.

Hiccup stared at the female servant.

"If I'm not mistaken, the gold and glass coffin is inspired by Snow White, correct?" The servant continued.

"Yes," Hiccup said.

"Well it will be such a shame for a handsome prince to be simply buried." Her voice sounded a bit shakey.

Astrid nodded at the servant, "I think this is far from disrespectful, let's do it!"

Everyone in the room seemed to think that Prince Hiccup was crazy, but they slowly agreed to go for it and make arrangements. Hiccup didn't care if the entire kingdom were to turn their backs on him, he felt this was right.

"Please calm down Hiccup," Astrid said.

She kissed his cheek, she really enjoyed that kiss as well. Hiccup's expression went from serious to calm, but still sad. He didn't return the kiss though, he had to help with the funeral.

* * *

**Short and boring. I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want this chapter to drag on. Please review. **

**This is Emiko Gale signing out.**


	6. Family

**Managed to update this despite life getting a bit busier for me. Happy Thanksgiving all, I am sorry I couldn't come up with a Turkey Day centric fanfic on time. This story is almost done though. On with the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer(s): How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks. Tangled and Brave belong to Disney and Pixar. And Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

It was almost two weeks, but the best blacksmiths in the kingdom made the gold and glass coffin for Jack. His coffin was placed inside this strange room in the castle with a floor of cobblestone and grass, light filtered into the room from a window on the ceiling and small flowers grew in the ground. It was strange considered by some but the room was going to be locked forever after the funeral.

Hiccup dressed himself in formal clothing, but the quietness of his bedroom unsettled him. A couple minutes more of this and he groaned, he wanted to freak out and act illogical, but soon later a tiny knock came from his door.

Hiccup quickly finished dressing and turned to open his door, he said nothing but he saw no one. Until he looked down and saw a girl with long brown hair and large expressive eyes.

"Jamie!" Hiccup gasped.

"…Hiccup," her voice cracked.

Hiccup scooped down to his 9 year old sister for a hug when he saw her eyes were a bit puffy, she sobbed softly. The older brother started to sob as well. "I'm sorry Jamie. I'm SO sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jamie said softly.

If only the moment the two siblings met again could've been a happy one after all these years. They cried for almost an hour before heading down to the room with the funeral.

When they finally got to the room many people were already inside and guards greeted and watched the door. Jamie held his older brother's arm tightly and sniffed.

Hiccup and Jamie walked into the door and the guards and towns people bowed, some apologized for their loss.

The coffin was in the center of the room where the light filtered in, the townspeople surrounded the room and Princesses Merida and Rapunzel stood right next to the grave. One of Rapunzel's guards lifted up the lid of the coffin so she could place flowers on top of Jack like she used to. The little Axew Jack befriended placed a little daisy on top of Jack's dead body as well before running off and crying with Jack's other dragon friends. Hiccup breathed out, not wanting to cry again.

Jamie let go of Hiccup's hand and ran for the dragon pokemon, because among the dragon pokemon there was a Cottonee that she hugged. Hiccup was surprised to see that Jamie had her own Pokemon, it got his mind off of how nervous he was to talk to Rapunzel and Merida but then two arms wrapped around his thin body.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel said. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Hiccup was a bit confused and baffled to get a hug from Rapunzel, she wasn't that close to him but he still gently returned the hug and patted her on the back. Merida hugged herself.

"We were really excited to see you two again." Merida said, she turned to look at Jack again, lifeless in his coffin.

Rapunzel let go of Hiccup and looked back at Jack, tears refusing to cease, she clenched her hands and fell to her knees, letting her tears fall on to the coffin. "Jack!" She cried.

Hiccup didn't say anything, he wanted to cry again but tears would not come. He just watched his younger brother rest as memories came to him, and daydreams of what could've been. Jack could've been part of the dragon Vikings and such.

Some townspeople sang choir music, which caused Hiccup to sigh. Then he turned to see the Astrid and the dragon Vikings walking in carrying candles. Merida stopped her own crying and waved. The dragon Vikings, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, had sullen looks on their faces. Fishlegs looked like he was about to explode in to tears for a moment.

The singing townspeople picked up the tempo as the dragon Vikings placed the candles around the coffin. Hiccup closed his eyes and saw Jack with his new white hair, smiling at him. Hiccup smiled back, which caused Astrid and Merida to give him strange looks.

When the funeral was over Hiccup and Jamie were the last ones to leave. Jamie waved her hand and said "bye Jack" before leaving the room for good. Hiccup stood by the nearly closed door and waved. "Sleep well buddy."

Hiccup let go of the door so the guards could lock it, before Hiccup could think Rapunzel grabbed his hand. She said nothing.

Hiccup didn't stir from her action.

"We want you to have dinner with us." She said softly.

Hiccup looked behind her to see Rapunzel's parents along with Merida's family. Merida's father, King Fergus, saluted to the young prince. Jamie was playing with Merida's triplet young brothers. With that Hiccup and Jamie had a blissful didn't with the other royal families, and the adults gave as much support as they could to Hiccup and Jamie.

During dinner there was one lone empty chair, they did nothing about it though. A few times Hiccup thought he saw Jack sitting in the chair and enjoying the company, but when it was all over Hiccup tried his hardest to get himself back to reality. He cried in anger, late that night.

Over the years Hiccup made changes. He took studying for his royal duties more seriously and actually decided to learn combat. Wanted posters for the cloaked ice magic woman were all over the kingdom, and stretched off to other kingdoms that gave Drackiil support. Hiccup had to protect everyone that was left that he loved and other kingdoms agreed. She was never found though, but when she was the person who found her death or alive would have a handsome reward of 100K golden dragon scales.

Speaking of protection, over the years and every once in a blue moon, almost literally meant, sometimes ice came out of the cracks of the door Jack was locked behind. Jamie, who moved back and resumed her role of princess, was first to notice. Hiccup said not to disturb the room though, he just ordered the guards to summon fire Pokémon to remove the ice. A few times this happened the members of the castle noticed the ice got more powerful on a full moon.

Hiccup became so strong, he was almost obsessed. Astrid thought she would be so happy that Hiccup was more leveled with her but she wasn't. She just wasn't the Hiccup she loved anymore. Even his relationships with the other dragon Vikings faded because he wasn't the same "weak" Hiccup.

But even though old relationships fading, some have grown, and blossomed.

* * *

5 years later it was time for coronation. Hiccup worn royal clothing that had metal spikes and shielded him. He stared at the snow below him far away, he had to admit it looked like fun.

"Hey! Want some tea? It's pretty cold, but it's beautiful." Said a voice.

Hiccup turned to see Rapunzel, her long hair tied up in a beautiful braid and wearing a dark purple dress. She is his soon to be queen.

Hiccup blushed and smiled. "Nah, I'm not cold, it doesn't bother me."

Rapunzel placed her hands on his shoulders and got on her toes to lightly kiss his lips, he had gotten taller than her even though she was a year older. Hiccup was blissful, then he saw a now 14 year old Jamie staring at them with a huge cheek to cheek smile on her face.

Rapunzel was confused as to why Hiccup didn't say anything but then she turned to see Jamie and made a slight embarrassed blush. "Oh Jamie," she said.

Jamie lifted up her arms and walked closer to her brother and future sister in law. "Hurry up and get married you two!" She said.

Hiccup smiled and rubbed the top of Jamie's head. "First, coronation."

"That's not very romantic." Jamie said. She turned to Rapunzel. "Come on sissy, let's make ice sculptures. The dragon pokemon really want to." She said.

Rapunzel shook her head. "I'd rather make a snow fort."

Outside the window, an icy breath was in the air. Like a snow angel in the night, a fourteen year old boy with spiky white hair watched his two siblings and Rapunzel talking and laughing. He breathed on the window, causing frost to form.

* * *

**You heard it here first everyone, Jack lives! And next chapter you'll see why.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and Happy Thanksgiving again. May you all have food to eat.**


	7. Snowy Night

**Jeez! As I get to the final chapters of this story I realize I could've written it better. I made a big hypocrite of myself and honestly being my own critic I would give this story a 6 out of 10. I'll probably give this story a rewrite someday but right now I just want to finish it.**

**Then again I had fun writing this chapter...Ok, enough of the self loathing on with the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer(s): How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks and Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

On the night of Prince Hiccup's coronation, the room his younger brother Jack rested in was completely covered in ice. Flowers that used to grow in the room were not dead, but frozen in place. And from the window on the ceiling, beautiful moonlight shined on top of the glass coffin, which had too much frost to even see Jack anymore.

Suddenly the glass from the coffin started breaking though, but only tiny cracks. Those tiny cracks however were pushed off by the young prince floating to the top of the coffin and breaking it, glass rubbing against him but not cutting him. Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes, feeling as light as a feather. When he opened his eyes his heart flipped at the sight of him floating in midair.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he kicked his legs frantically.

He was still going though, Jack was heading for the window on the ceiling.

"I guess this is what getting lifted up to heaven is like! Ahhh!" He cried.

Jack pressed his hands against the window when he reached it. He looked down and felt sick from how high up he was, but he didn't realize that he was freezing the window until it became frail and broke. He cringed in pain as the glass shards went past his fingers and he floated out of the building.

Jack breathed, thinking it would all be over soon and he would be in the afterlife, but then he looked up to the moon. The boy smiled, as he had the best view of the moon, and his mind put together an answer for him that he wasn't dead.

He lunged his body to move downward only for him to find out that he had much more skill in flight.

"Woooohoooo!" He cried as he pasted the snow filled land and lakes.

He stared right in front of him and intended on entering the forest but he accidently hit his chest on a large tree branch and his leg on another tree branch causing the prince to spiral out of control and land in a large pile of snow.

Jack chuckled and then poked his head out of the snow. He couldn't feel the cold at all, snow without cold felt like the softest substance on earth.

The prince brushed off the snow covering his body and thought about what he just did, or if he was really alive. Even if he wasn't he was refreshed.

"Choo!"

Jack was a bit startled, even though the cry was cutesy and soft.

He looked around the area he was in for the voice, but he was having a hard time. Just snow, trees, and rocks.

"Choo!"

The voice sounded like it was coming from his left. He turned and suddenly the head of a Cubchoo popped up from the snow not too far away. Jack grinned at the young Pokémon.

"Hey there!" Jack said.

The cubchoo dug itself out of the snow with its tiny paws, and then shook the extra snow off its fur. Then the Pokémon just stared at Jack with confused black eyes.

Jack remembered learning that cubchoos rely on their runny noses for their ice type attacks.

"This snow is great, isn't it?" Jack said.

The cubchoo said nothing, instead it turned and ran away as fast as it could, with little drips from its nose falling on to the snow.

Jack wanted to call out to the Pokémon but he didn't want to strike a nerve. However, when he tried to run behind it once again his body floated in the air slightly as if there were wings on his feet. He floated in the air and levitated forward pretty quickly. Jack's legs nearly shifted upward but he managed to prevent that by shifting his chest forward and clawing at air, only for him to launch like a missile.

Jack's lips were flapping back and forth, he felt his heart cry in agony as he was being launched out of control. However, when he pasted the final row of trees he looked down and saw a lake which made him feel a bit calmer as his flight seemed to be slowing down. Then it hit him, the lake seemed similar to the lake he visited before with Hiccup, the one with the dragons.

Was it the same? He wasn't sure, he slept for so long he couldn't remember, but it seemed familiar because Pokémon gathered around the lake, except they were ice type pokemon. Jack spotted a bunch of cubchoo along with some beartic.

Jack positioned himself in a standing position, wanting to get down but was really high up, he stared at the moon.

"Please help me get down," he said.

Jack suddenly started levitating downward slowly. "Thanks." He said.

There were some deerling below by the frozen lake that ran away in flocks as they saw they strange boy float down to the ground. Jack finally landed back on to the snow and smiled, but the Pokémon seemed a bit frightened of him.

"I just wanted to say hi." Jack said as he watched the ice pokemon walk away. Some stayed, but they didn't walk toward Jack.

Jack paused and looked down at the frozen lake. Taking a few steps forward he placed his bare foot on the ice. Once again he felt no cold, it was like glass, harmless glass. He placed his other foot on and smirked at the Pokémon staring at him from a distance. He placed on foot in front of the other and started "skating". The young prince was amazing by how well he slid across the ice and how fast he moved as if a flying type Pokémon was holding him as he glided. He slid in little figure eight and then started to do little twirls. Jack did great until he twisted his leg a bit and fell head first in the snow.

Jack chuckled, sure he had a bad fall and he twisted his leg but he felt fine, as he lifted his head up a Glaceon with a blank expression on its face stared right at him. Jack read stories of the eeveelution Pokémon but he never thought he would ever meet a Glaceon.

Jack smiled. "Hey there."

The Glaceon didn't make a sound, but it did try to help Jack back up on his feet.

"Whoa there!" Jack said. "I'm up!"

Jack looked back down at the Glaceon but it took a few steps away from Jack now, but now it seemed to be staring at him more seriously.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jack asked.

The Glaceon turned around and Jack saw a Beartic and Sawsbuck walk over. The Sawsbuck was relatively calm but the Beartic grunted a bit in its language.

"Bear. Bear. Tic."

Jack gulped.

"Glace!" The Glaceon barked.

"Saws." The Sawsbuck said. It moved closer to Jack to the point where he could feel it breathing.

Jack lifted his hand up gently and offered to pet it. The Sawsbuck didn't object as Jack placed his cold hands on its brown fur. A minute of that and the Sawsbuck walked away, and smiled at the beartic.

"Bear?" Said the Beartic.

"Saw," The Sawsbuck replied.

The Beartic sighed, but then gave a fist pump to Jack. Jack's heart almost stopped for a moment, but then he laughed slightly, and touched the Beartic's fisted paw with his hands, not as rough as he thought.

Jack stopped and stared back at the Glaceon for a moment, it finally smiled at him. Jack got on his needs and gently stroked it under its chin.

"_Just like Hiccup taught me, long ago."_ Jack thought.

"_Hiccup!"_

Jack shifted up quickly and startled the Glaceon who was enjoying the affection. The three Pokémon stared at Jack, who looked unsure of himself.

"Sorry guys, as much as I want to stay and play." He paused. "I need to meet up with my brother and sister."

The three Pokémon looked confused, but Jack walked away making one final wave goodbye. "Thanks for reminding me." Jack said.

Jack ran up the hill only to trip backwards on snow and slide down. He sighed, for once he could use his new power's of flight. Discouraged, he looked up to the moon, which he saw a bit past the trees. "Please," he whispered.

He lifted himself up to his feet slowly but he was still grounded. Jack clenched his fists and jumped only for him to start flight up on his own, he pushed his arms to see if he could fly higher but it didn't work. He breathed in and relaxed only for his flight to become easier as he finally made it to the trees again.

Jack plunged his body forward and pointed his finger. "To Drackiil!" He cried.

Jack finally got his flying power to go as he planned. "Whoa!" He cried.

He smiled and "laid down" pillowing his head with his hands. "Faith, trust, and pixie dust, right?" He said.

When he returned to Drackiil he did not go unnoticed by the citizens, he even greeted them. Nobody recognized him as the deceased prince though, even though Jack acted as if he was just making a casual return.

* * *

**...Yes I know using eeveelutions is done to death, but looking for ice type Pokemon to put in this chapter made me realize how little ice type Pokemon there really are...And made me wish I better appreciated the fifth gen.  
**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and g'night!**


	8. The Prince of the Party

**Phew! Managed to write this even though studying for my math final has been killer. I'd say the next chapter will be the last but I think I may need two. I don't know, we'll see.**

**Disclaimer(s): The movies that this fanfic are based off of belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and Pixar. Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Jack moved his head from the window, the frost was the only proof he was watching. His siblings and Rapunzel didn't notice his presence at all. Jack's heart skyrocketed though, it had been so long since he's seen his brother and sister again.

"Jamie has gotten so big." Jack looked at himself. "And I'm still a tiny 14 year old."

He shivered though, not because of cold but because he was worried. He was happy, but he wasn't sure how his brother and sister would feel.

Jack stood up and walked casually. "Hmmm, how will I plan this out?"

Jack stopped and fell into a crossed sitting position. "Seems like a party is going on tonight, maybe I could jump out of the cake."

Jack paused. "…No."

Jack continued walking on the roof and let his imagination run free, but when he reached the gate he saw possibly hundreds of little specks walking into the castle after the gate opened. They were all talking but Jack couldn't make out what all the excitement was as he cupped one of his ears behind his hand.

"I need a disguise," Jack said as he used his power of flight to fly back to the marketplace.

* * *

Rapunzel, Merida, and Jamie sat in the front row where the coronation was taking place. The once small and timid prince now stood tall as he was about to be crowned.

When it was finally time to for the crown Rapunzel tried her best to hold back tears of happiness as her future husband became the new king of Drackiil. The now adult Merida held Hiccup's enthusiastic 14 year old sister down.

"Wait a go Jack!" Jamie said.

Merida shushed Jamie, but when Hiccup turned around with a crown on his head he winked at Jamie, and the audience clapped.

"I present to you, Prince Hiccup Haddock, of Drackiil!"

The crowd roared. Rapunzel and Jamie couldn't take it anyone more and hugged Hiccup causing Merida to face palm.

Hiccup felt like he was going to cry some happy tears himself as he stroked Rapunzel's long blonde hair and patted Jamie on the head.

In the evening the kingdom danced in the ball room that was remodeled for Hiccup's coronation. There hasn't been a royal ball since Hiccup's parents died.

Once again Rapunzel was thousands of times better at dancing than Hiccup. Even though Hiccup grew taller than Rapunzel she still swung him around fiercely with him flailing around.

"Ok, can you hold on a moment, Rapunzel?" Hiccup panted.

Rapunzel let go of Hiccup and stroked her hair. "Sure."

Hiccup reached in his pocket and pulled out a small golden ring with a lavender jewel, and handed it to Rapunzel. "I should've given this to you earlier."

Rapunzel's smile was so big, that Hiccup thought she was gonna cry again, but Rapunzel sucked it up and just held out her finger giving a sly smile.

"Finally," she said.

Hiccup placed the ring on her finger and then insisted on leading the next dance. Some woman watched and gushed over Hiccup's proposal.

Meanwhile near the entrance of the ballroom. A young girl around 15 years of age with orange hair braided and curled up stood alone, a bit irritated.

"Someday _my _prince will come! But it feels like everyone else's has already come!" She spat.

She and everyone else didn't notice a short boy with his face covered in a cloak. He slowly walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" She cried, nearly knocking the boy over.

She turned around red in the face but the boy made sure the girl couldn't see his face. "Um, sorry." He said.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

The girl's face was full of disgust after the unknown boy asked such a question. He wouldn't even show his face, and the clothes he wore were old and worn out. She screamed in her head wondering how someone could simply dress like that on an occasion like this.

But after a moment of thinking it over the young girl said she didn't want to be a rude rejecter and hesitantly gave the boy a chance, she didn't think the night could get anymore bad for her.

She was utterly surprised though as the boy gracefully swung the girl around with class. She wished she knew who was the boy behind the cloak though but didn't want to be rude. The only downside she could note was that his hands were almost unbearably cold. She brushed off her worries because he was a wonderful dancer and it WAS winter season.

"Phew!" The girl said as she let go of the boy's cold hands. "Don't get me wrong darling, I enjoy being with you, but I need something to drink." She took a few steps away from him but stop for a moment to look at him again, he didn't stir. "I'll be right back."

A loud horn signaled attention be driven to the new king, who stood beside Rapunzel in front of everyone.

"If I may have your attention please." Hiccup said.

Hiccup cleared his throat as a few people in the front bowed.

"Thank you all for coming here today." Hiccup coughed.

Rapunzel held on to his arm.

"Drackiil is a kingdom that has lost many, gained friends, and changed for the better. We have faced rough and heart breaking times, but we are strong. We will eventually bring justice to those who brought our friends pain and taken them away. And justice for the once great king before me. It may have been a challenge for me, but I won't rule alone."

Rapunzel hugged his arm tighter and sighed dreamily.

"My younger brother may not be here like my parents, but someone once told me a spirit will never die as long as it's always remembered."

"You won't rule alone!" Cried a familiar voice.

The audience gasped, Hiccup and Rapunzel wondered who said that. A minute later everyone stared at the cloaked boy who was in the center of the crowd.

**_A_ _cloak._**

Hiccup gulped wondering if that cloaked figure was who he thought he was, but it couldn't be. The assassin who killed his parents and brother was a woman.

The audience swarmed away from the cloaked boy who only took a few harmless steps forward toward Hiccup. He even said "excuse me."

Hiccup held his hand in front of Rapunzel and reached for the sword that was at his side, but before he drew it the boy in front of him removed his cloak with a smile.

A young 14 year old boy with white hair and a confident smile. The same boy from the past, but alive and well.

"Jack!" Hiccup and Rapunzel screamed in unison.

"Jack!" Cried Jamie.

Jack turned to see that Jamie was a little bit away from the crowd with a bunch of baby bagons. The young princess trembled a bit but she had the biggest smile on her that she had in awhile.

"Jamie!" Jack said. He ran to his younger sister and the baby dragons.

Hiccup was frozen in place wondering if he was dreaming as the citizens of Drackiil were frightened and accused Jack of being a ghost or zombie.

"I danced with a prince!" The orange haired girl screamed with a mix of horror and delight.

Hiccup finally snapped out of it when he heard the young girl shriek.

"That wasn't a prince! That was a phantom!" An older man cried.

Rapunzel cringed. "Well, the party just got interesting."

Hiccup smiled and grabbed Rapunzel's hand. "More than exciting! Jack is alive…" Hiccup resisted the urge to cry. "Those dreams were right!" He nearly yelled.

Rapunzel paused for a moment, and then looked back at Jack and Jamie. She realized now that Jack and Jamie were possibly the same age now.

"I guess this is true, Jack is alive." Rapunzel paused. "This is amazing."

Rapunzel only turned herself away from her future husband one moment and then she turned back to see Hiccup was gone. He left her side and stole one of the musician's horns and let out a loud noise that quieted most of the crowd.

"The party is over! Please return home now!" Hiccup said, barely able to hold his excitement.

"Awww!" Jack and Jamie groaned.

"But I just got here!" Jack complained.

The guests left though, most were too frightened. Hiccup couldn't possibly host a party when his brother who he was forced to believe was dead for so long returned.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I know there are flaws here and there. Please leave reviews.  
**


	9. Afraid

**And I am back! After working myself to death over finals and part time job! If I do say it on time then Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer(s): How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks and Tangled belongs to Disney. Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo. This is just a fanfic made by a fan, for fun!**

* * *

The ballroom was completely clear and quiet except for the loud talking of Jack and Jamie. The younger sister taught Jack a little about the baby dragons she raises. The older sibling tried to pet them but Jack was really cold to the touch and dragons were weak against ice types.

Hiccup and Rapunzel both noticed this, after taking care of complaints from the citizens they returned to the throne room. It was incredibly awkward to see Jack again and him acting like nothing ever happened 5 years ago. Not to mention he looked exactly the way he was when he died, he haven't aged at all.

"It's strange but, I feel really closer to you now that you're the same age as me Jack," said Jamie.

Jack smiled. "I actually kind of agree with you too, even though I felt it was too weird at first because I thought you would always be my tiny little sister." Jack blushed from embarrassment.

Before the two siblings knew it Hiccup leaned down behind them. "Best night ever!"

Jack freaked out slightly. His older brother was now beast, seeing him again like this made him more nervous than ever.

"It's great to see you again Jack." Rapunzel said. "The best gift any of us could ever ask for." Rapunzel sniffed a bit.

"How did you survive?" Hiccup said. "I mean, somewhere deep down I always knew you would return. Which is why I put you in a glass coffin and locked you in the room. Everyone thought I was crazy! I was nearly about to accept the sad truth myself that you were gone physically!" Hiccup made enthusiastic movements as he talked.

Jack froze, then after a minute of not being able to think of an explanation that would make sense he held his head low. Jamie lifted her hand to console him but stopped remembering that Jack was too cold to the touch.

"Even I don't know," Jack said.

"Honestly it only felt like I was sleeping." Jack paused. "A sleep that was so comfortable of that I didn't want to wake up, and I guess I didn't."

"There were some points, that felt like I woken up and I was talking and playing with you and the others as usual. But those were probably more dreams, those times we spent together seemed…" Jack sighed. "Too good to be true."

The gears in Hiccup's head turned, throughout the years he had plenty of dreams where it was just him and Jack.

"I was so scared, before you showed your face. I know I'm paranoid but I thought you were the cloaked woman." Hiccup said.

Rapunzel and Jamie froze. "Huh?" Jack said.

"You don't remember?" Hiccup asked clenching his hands a bit.

Jack rubbed his temple starting to feel stress from how the others reaction.

Then in his mind he heard a familiar scream of his brother, at fifteen years of age screaming for him, and the feeling of being mortally wounded by ice as if it were a steal sword.

Jack felt blood rush to his face as he fell over.

"Jack!" Jamie cried.

Rapunzel, Jamie, and Hiccup ran to his side, Jack shivered.

"We need a nurse!" Rapunzel said.

"Wait," Rapunzel took a few steps away and began pulling the flowers out of her hair, untying it.

Hiccup placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't give up. It's been 5 years, but the cloaked woman is still a wanted criminal here."

Jack saw the world distort around him again, he felt naucious.

"What?" Jack finally managed to say.

Jamie gave Jack a confused look. "You, dad, and many others deserve justice for what the cloaked lady has done."

Jack's hands tensed up, something just felt so wrong with what Hiccup just said. Before Jack could say anything though, Rapunzel carried her large amount of hair to him and placed it on his lap. Jack didn't care though, as much as it's been forever even before he "died" since he heard Rapunzel's singing, he had to say something important to Hiccup.

"This is not like you!" Jack said, stopping Rapunzel before she could perform her healing song.

Hiccup's eyes became cold. "It was? I forgot." He turned his back on the others.

"I was the only one who was incredibly angry at the cloaked woman. I thought you and Jamie were crazy to not be angry like me. I wanted revenge. But Hiccup, I'm alive!"

"And I'll protect you!" Hiccup said.

Jack cowered back, his brother's eyes weren't filled with warmth and wonder like they used to be. Instead of insisting on using her magic hair to heal Jack, she gave him a worried look, and then turned to Hiccup.

"Killing her, would never bring Jack back. And now we know." Jamie said.

Hiccup's expression changed completely, from vengeful to sorrowful. Jack rose to his feet and turned his back on everyone, and then he ran out of the ballroom.

"Jack!" Rapunzel cried, reaching out for him. Hiccup and Jamie said nothing and just stood where they were.

"That," Hiccup paused.

"That doesn't change the fact that others have died by the hand of the cloaked woman though," Hiccup said coldly.

* * *

Jack ran through the empty halls and flew above the gate till he reached the outside of the castle. Finally able to breathe comfortably he lost himself in the wonderful world of snow that surrounded him.

The prince knelt down in the snow and formed the soft substance in his hands trying to make a snow ball. "No pink hands" He chuckled.

His hands glowed a light blue as a snow ball formed in his hands without use of any of the snow around him. "Whoa!" He said.

The snowball was perfectly round with no uneven pieces. He felt as if he made the "perfect" snow ball. Then he tossed the snowball far into the midnight blue sky.

When he turned to make more he saw his older brother, standing a few feet away from him with a surprised look on his face.

"Hiccup!" Jack gasped, stepping away a little bit.

Hiccup frowned, "I didn't mean to scare you Jack."

Jack shuddered. "Y-you still did!" He cried in a raspy voice.

"I said before that I wanted to protect you…" Hiccup paused.

Jack's eyes became wider as it seemed his older brother was back to his normal, sweeter self. "I said before that I'm alive." Jack paused. "I'm not sure how I am but I'm alive! And you didn't have to kill the cloaked woman to bring me back—"

"I know," Hiccup said. "Jamie said that."

Jack walked closer to his older brother. "Or make peace of mind." Jack finished.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he heard that, and Jack took his brother's hand and looked up to him with slightly pleading eyes. Jack's hand was cold even as Hiccup wore leather gloves but he smiled at his younger brother.

As Hiccup tried to stroke his younger brother's slightly spiked white hair, icy wind picked up around them. Within seconds it surrounded them.

"Whoa!" Hiccup cried. He lost sight of his brother even though he was probably still right in front of him.

"I didn't do this!" Jack cried.

Jack sounded far away though. Upon impulse Hiccup drew his sword, prepared to charge through the storm. The snow was too intense though, snowflakes went up Hiccup's eyes and blinded him for a moment. On the other side Jack ran for his brother knowing he was the only one who could stand the cold, but at the speed of light the storm faded. Jack was far away from Hiccup, between them was a person, unidentifiable except for a brown cloak.

Hiccup opened his eyes and gasped, his brother had an expression mirroring his.

"Yee runts don't need revenge. Because I be murdered as well, and frozen in time." The cloaked figure said.

"Frozen in…Time?" Jack said as the figure removed her cloak.

What was revealed was an elderly woman, wrinkly and pale skin, white hair covered in so much frost that it looked as solid as a rock.

Jack started to piece together that she and that woman were similar in a sense. But not in the way that she gave dark, hostile looks at him and his older brother.

"I do not fit in with the current times, of befriending mindless beasts." She said to Hiccup.

Her long nails froze with ice and became sharper, as she used her magic Hiccup raised his sword challenging her with his own hostile stare. "It takes one to know one, but you don't." Hiccup said coldly.

The woman's stare went from shocked back to hostile quickly, she raised her ice claws and attacked. Jack stayed behind, helpless and afraid, not moving one bit.

* * *

**Phew! Almost done folks, next chapter will probably be the last. I'll probably edit it later because I was doing a lot of self loathing for my own writing but...I just want to get this story over with already. Please review and thanks for reading. This is Emiko Gale signing out!  
**


	10. Frozen in Time

**Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks and Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

The cloaked woman was so quick in her attack that she made a clean cut on Hiccup's wrist. The king growled in pain and dropped his black sword right on the snow. The woman gave an amused smile as Hiccup stared at the bright red wound on his wrist.

"Like your father." The woman taunted softly.

Jack growled under his breath, even if he didn't want revenge, he felt warm with anger over that taunt. He didn't know what to do though, all he knew was he could freeze things, make snowballs, and fly. While he thought of what to do though he didn't realize Hiccup jumped on top of the woman and pinned her down, gripping her boney arms tightly, and growling along with the woman's screams of disgust.

"Say it again I dare you!" Hiccup said. When he drew a hidden dagger the woman stopped screaming. Her breathing became softer and seemed weak but she still smirked at Hiccup as the ground around them turned to solid ice.

Jack noticed her ice powers, upon instinct he willed himself to fly. Successfully he flew to both of them, but instead of attacking the woman he got behind his brother and pulled him away from the woman and her original trap of impaling Hiccup from below. Somehow Jack managed to lift his brother out despite his body being frail. Despite Hiccup being practically lifted up in the air by his younger brother he did not struggle much. He looked down to the shiny ice spikes that nearly killed him as his brother carried him. "Thank you, Jack."

Hiccup stared into Jack's worried face. "Don't move." Jack said.

"Hmmm, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe yee be a worthy opponent." The woman said. "But I'll still kill ya!" She hissed.

She pointed her sharp finger to the two brothers slowly. "And dictate this kingdom."

"Ahhh!" She cried.

Before she could say or do anything else a dart launched from below and pierced her leg hard, the cloak could not defend her from that.

The boys silently gasped but Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw the blonde haired woman with the short braid who came out from under.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried.

Astrid said nothing; she just prepared herself for a second attack.

"It's been too long," the cloaked woman said.

"Too long, but I won't hold back this time," Astrid said.

The cloaked woman yanked the dart out with one hand without a single care, some scarlet drops fell from the tip of the dart and on to the snow. It was then when the woman started to feel the pain in her leg as she growled and ended up on one knee.

Astrid shot another dart for the woman's hand that held the other dart. The dart only scraped the woman's wrist though as she countered the other dart with the one that pierced her leg. Astrid glared as the cloaked woman used her ice powers to cover the dart with ice slowly.

"You can't scare me!" Astrid cried.

The cloaked woman tossed the dart at Astrid. It spun around circles instead of launching like an arrow but it could still hurt her. Before Astrid could act though, she briefly felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped as she saw Jack jump over her with ease. "Freeze in place!" He yelled.

He held his hands in front of him and unleashed his ice powers which caused the dart to spin around in place in front of them. Jack managed to freeze the dart even more although forcing his power out was making him feel weak in the knees himself, but with a loud growl he pulled through. To Astrid and Hiccup's surprised the dart lost momentum and fell on the snow.

Without saying anything Jack put his hands down and walked towards the woman. Hiccup wanted to say something but he was too full of awe because of his brother's amazing power. Astrid only returned to the boys after she found out Jack returned, but this was more than what she thought she'd see.

Jack did not stir while walking, but the cloaked woman showed no fear. "Yee turned into an ice devil!" She choked. Jack still didn't listen to her spouting out more insults. When he finally got to her he grabbed her neck with both of his hands, there was no emotion in his eyes.

The woman gasped and grabbed his arms with her hands. Ice formed on his arms but she shrieked in fright seeing that Jack was trapping her in solid ice. She could not move her legs and soon even her arms were crushed under solid ice. "Rest," Jack said simply.

"…No." The woman uttered out.

But when she finally realized she was a prisoner of ice, she sighed. Hiccup and Astrid were in shock seeing Jack walk away from a tiny oval of ice that held the cloaked woman.

He turned to them. "Do not execute her, I'll figure out the answers by myself."

Jack turned away again and lifted the ice up with his arms. He began to float in the air again as Astrid and Hiccup ran to him.

"Wait! No!" Astrid cried.

She reached for his leg but Jack let out a kick and floated farther. He sky rocketed far from the castle before anyone could stop him.

"Jack!" Hiccup cried.

Jack flew higher and farther where they could not hurt anyone with their powers, and if they tried Jack could finish it all off. He didn't go to the town and say hello to the villagers, he went far south, to the snow covered mountains.

There was no sound and no one. Jack placed the frozen woman on the snow, and sat down next to her.

He thought that if he escaped his own ice prison she would do the same, but then again he was on a snowy mountain. It took him a few minutes for that conclusion to come to him because he was so indifferent to cold now.

Jack ran down the mountain a little bit to find rocks to break the ice with. He decided to test a smooth black rock that had a lot of pointed ends. He paused for a moment before pressing one of the pointed ends on top of the ice. Nothing, but he pushed harder and growled until he heard small cracking noises.

Jack thought he braced himself but then the entire orb of ice broke apart which knocked Jack back quite a bit especially since he was a light as air. The cloaked woman shuddered at her rude awakening. Jack gulped, a mixture of emotions preventing him to continue with his last minute plan.

The prince did not look the woman in the eye. Her eyes looked so disturbed that they were hard to look at in the first place.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just please tell me why you wanted revenge so much." Jack said.

She said nothing, she just shivered a bit. Jack finally found the strength to stare at the scary woman, who was just curled up hiding her face again except without the cloak. She clawed the snow under her hand.

"Dragons, they used to destroy our homes, when things became out of our control we plotted to use ice Pokémon to freeze them and render them powerless. A girl, who became the future queen, your mother. She was so young and one of the only who protested and made friends with the dragons, she spouted out nonsense."

Jack said nothing.

"But as we used ice types in a war against the dragons." She paused. "Kyurem appeared and eternally froze my comrades, also me. Somehow I defrosted, but I learned so much later that King Stoick." She paused.

"King Stoick…" She said in a more hateful tone. "King Stoick declared Drackiil a dragon kingdom, dragon were on the streets. Children had them as pets."

"He and his lovely queen had to pay." The cloaked woman finished.

Jack placed his foot down in the snow. "I can't remember everything that happened or what my parents did, but the people who died in the dragon massacre couldn't be seen as heroes in the end. The dragons were not mindless beasts. They just needed to be understood, like Hiccup said."

The cloaked woman quickly got up and ran a few steps but stopped breathing deeply. "I am very much frozen in time, I do not believe such things."

The clogs in Jack's head finally started to turn, he had a bit more insight on the curse he and the woman were placed under, but still some questions needed to be asked.

"How old are you?" Jack asked.

The cloaked woman gave a small growl of disgust and ran further away till she was nearly at the edge.

"With my ice powers, I could've slayed every dragon here, but instead I killed and harmed humans, even children." She said.

The cloaked woman took more steps forward, it seemed as if she wanted to get a good view of things but she closed her eyes and let herself slip from the ledge.

Jack only lunged his arms forward and screamed "No!" as she fell. He could've used his power of flight, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

Jack looked down in sadness seeing that justice was served regardless, or that the woman finally found peace.

Hiccup and Astrid rode on a mega Charzard searching for Jack for nearly an hour. When Hiccup nearly lost hope, he found his younger brother on his knees nearly weeping in the snow.

"Jack!" Hiccup cried.

Hiccup and Astrid ran to him. Hiccup gentle placed his hand on Jack's back.

"She jumped." Jack said.

Hiccup an Astrid both gave shocked looks while Jack continued to weep. Hiccup looked down at the icy wind blowing towards the edge of the mountain and went to take a closer look, but the fall was really high.

"Charzard, let's search for her!" Hiccup said.

* * *

**I was going to originally make this chapter extra long thus finishing it but super long chapters aren't my style. Next chapter will be the epilogue for sure.  
**


	11. Epilogue

**And now for the last chapter! Quick update but I'm really excited to start my next big project. But yay! My longest fanfic is now completed! I may or may not rewrite it though. On with the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimers: Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon belong to Dreamworks. Tangled and Frozen belong to Disney. Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

2 months later the kingdom of Drackiil could finally be at peace. The night Jack confronted the cloaked woman Hiccup searched for her body after her apparent suicide. It turns out that the woman didn't just disappear again, she was most certainly dead. She was found impaled between the legs and blood everywhere, Hiccup nearly vomited with how uncomfortable it looked but she dug her body out and wrapped it in rags. Only for Jack to not really find good sleep that night because of how Hiccup brought the body back dead.

When Hiccup announced the news, the kingdom prepared a winter warmth celebration with fire type Pokémon and fire everywhere to represent how the kingdom was now safe from wicked ice magic. Jack did not feel like celebrating though. He stayed inside the castle and caught up with his studies that he would've continued as if he had not died before. Astrid helped him with his studies and seemed to reconcile with Hiccup and Rapunzel.

On a normal day Jamie kicked her feet back and forth and tucked herself in three blankets. "I'm so tired of snow and snowman, next year I only want just one month of this."

Jack was busy making snowflakes but with what his younger sister said he stopped and stroked his hair. "That makes me feel bad."

"Well whenever summer becomes too much to handle in the kingdom I'll call on ya," Astrid said.

"Thanks," Jack smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jamie said.

She opened the door to reveal Rapunzel looking as perky as ever, right behind her was Hiccup also smiling cheek to cheek. "Jack, there's a message for you." Rapunzel said.

Jack walked over to his future sister in law and was surprised to see this message in a light blue envelope. After taking a moment to admire the packaging he opened it gently trying not to rip it.

_Young Ice Prince of Drackiil,_

_ I have heard your story and I wish to give you more insight on your "condition" I would also like to ask a favor. May you please visit my kingdom?_

_Queen Elsa of the Ice Kingdom_

"Who is it from Jack?" Jamie asked.

Jack paused, "Queen Elsa of the ice kingdom."

Astrid's book slipped out of her hands with a thud. "You mean the ice kingdom that usually nobody can find? Not that they are usually inviting anyone."

Jack smiled at Astrid. "Yeah, Queen Elsa invited me, it seems she needs help."

Jack turned to look for the maps, but after a moment of shuffling he turned to Astrid. "Can you come with me Astrid?"

Astrid walked over to him and patted his head. "Sure."

"Bring me too!" Hiccup said, almost too loudly.

"You can use all the help you can get, we can all find the kingdom if we work together." Hiccup said.

Rapunzel walked closer to her fiancé. "Be safe you three, it's really cold—Ah!" Rapunzel got cut off by Jack poking her elbow and smirking. Jack was still very cold to the touch.

"Right," Rapunzel said.

* * *

The next day Jack, Hiccup, and Astrid woke up at the crack of dawn and around noon they finally reached a snowy mountain where the kingdom is said to be. However Hiccup and Astrid could barely look forward because the icy wind was only becoming more formidable

"Don't get too far from us Jack!" Hiccup said.

Jack looked back and saw his brother and Astrid were having a hard time. "Oh, sorry!"

Jack ran back to Hiccup and Astrid and tried to shield them from the snow with his powers, but the snow storm was way too strong.

"How much farther?" Astrid cried.

"We should be close," Hiccup wiped some snow off his face.

"I think I saw it," Jack said.

He turned. "Follow me."

Jack did a slow jog just a bit further. Hiccup and Astrid thought they were going to lose him again but they just kept on going straight. Until they saw Jack, smiling and standing next to a staircase that seemed to be made entirely out of ice.

Jack glided up the stairs with a mix of his power of flight and his hyper active running, while Hiccup and Astrid slipped a few times getting up and they held on to the rail tightly. Not that it made much of a difference. It was a slippery passage either way.

"Your highness, the king of Drackiil is also here," said one of the guards.

That was the first thing Hiccup and Astrid heard when they finally walked in. Hiccup saw his younger brother looking up as Queen Elsa finally made her appearance. She said nothing, but she smiled down at the three of them.

"Hello, Prince Jack." Elsa said softly.

Jack placed his hand on his stomach and bowed. "Hello, it's an honor to meet you Queen Elsa."

Hiccup and Astrid kneeled down to bow at the ice queen.

Elsa walked down a few ice stairs. "I've been told you miraculously woke up from a frozen slumber after 5 years. You've been frozen in time by that mysterious woman with ice powers."

"Yeah," Jack said.

"That woman was the victim of Kyurem's wrath during the war. One of the snow queens before me healed that woman and brought her back to life, in return giving her ice powers." Elsa said.

Jack nodded.

"She used her powers for murder and revenge, but since you are new to your condition I would like to help you perfect your ice powers," Elsa said.

Jack's eyes lit up.

"You did a wonderful job taking care of the ice Pokémon that visited Drackiil," She walked a few more steps down. "And my kingdom is not the biggest, I would love some extra help in the kingdom for awhile."

Jack looked back at Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup smiled back and pat his brother on the shoulder. "I would love to!" Jack said.

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Elsa said. She walked the final steps of the stairs. "Oh, you can also invite someone else if you feel homesick."

She looked at Astrid. "Who may this be?" She smiled.

"Astrid, she's my best friend," Jack said.

Astrid blushed slightly. "I'm not sure."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Astrid this could be a new adventure for you. Nothing much has happened in Drackiil anyway."

And so the future unfolds, still unpredictable and could have heartbreaking moments. But the once murdered Prince Jack of Drackiil was now the ice prince of Drackiil. Hiccup would return to Drackiil, calmer and stronger. No matter where Jack would travel they both ruled and loved Drackiil with strong heads on their shoulders. With good relations with the ice kingdom peace lasted for many years to come.

* * *

**Phew! What a ride!  
**

**Not my best story though. I started writing this before I watched Frozen and I wanted to write brotherly love because writing romance bored me. Then shortly after I started this fanfic I watched Frozen and...I was disappointed. So then most of story's inspiration came from Brother Bear. A Disney movie that I know has flaws, but I think is better than Frozen.**

**And I apologize if some of you guys were expecting HiJack romance. Don't get me wrong guys! I ship them together but writing homosexual romance is challenging for me. I want to write more homosexual romance though...It's been awhile. Sort of. I hope I did good in terms of the brother relationship though, and did more showing than telling.**

**Also no, I did not imply Jelsa at the end. I'm not even a big fan of the pairing.**

**So yeah, opening for a sequel at the end, sort of...I sort of have an idea for a slight sequel but it's not solid yet.**

**So thanks to all those who read this story from beginning to end. This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
